Enchanted
by JustALonelySoul
Summary: Irina Reed is a mysterious girl. On the night that Scott was bitten, so was she. But she isn't a werewolf. She's something else. Suddenly, her eyes are glowing and she's managing to control a person's emotions by just looking them in the eyes. She just doesn't know what to feel... she just needs to know what she is. Stiles/OC. S1-S2.
1. Bitten

**I know I shouldn't be starting another story when my other ones are so far behind, but this idea just came to me and I felt that I needed to write it. This story does start in Season One and it is a possible Isaac/OC but he won't come into the story until later on. This story will last from Season One until Season Two. Then the second story will have both parts of Season Three. Then the third story will be Season Four and Season Five. Please enjoy this story. It would make me happy, as would reviews.**

* * *

"What is it, Stilinski?" I said to my best friend as I answered his call.

"Nice to talk to you too, Reed." Stiles said sarcastically and I laughed.

"No, seriously. Why are you calling me so late?" I asked, moving my blonde hair over my shoulder as I paced around my room.

"Okay, I listened in on one of my dad's calls." Stiles started.

"You know, you should really learn the definition of privacy." I remarked.

"Will you just let me tell you what I called you for?" Stiles said, irritated.

"Sorry, go on." I told him as I stifled a giggle.

"The call said that two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles recited, an excited tinge to his voice.

"Really?" I asked in shock, stopping my footsteps.

"Even better, they only found half of it." I could hear his grin. "So, what do you say to helping me and Scott find it?"

"Scott agreed to finding a body?" I said, not believing him.

"Yeah!" Stiles exclaimed. "So, are you coming or not?"

"Sure." I sighed, grabbing my jacket and shrugging it on.

"Good, because I'm already parked outside your house." Stiles said.

"How did you know I would even be coming?" I opened my bedroom door and flew down the steps.

"Because you never refuse an offer like this." Stiles deadpanned, but I knew he was still grinning.

"Fair point." I told him before ending the call and exiting the house.

* * *

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled after he and Stiles scared the crap out of each other and I popped up, giggling.

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles exclaimed and then gestured to the baseball bat that Scott was holding. "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator." Scott said exasperatedly.

"Look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this." Stiles made himself swing as he moved his arms in wild gestures. "I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called and they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even State Police."

"For what?" Scott questioned.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles grinned as he pulled himself down from the room and landed next to me.

"A dead body?" Scott asked.

"No, a body of water." Stiles quipped as he pulled himself up onto Scott's porch and I followed. "Yes dumbass, a dead body!"

"You mean like, murdered?" Scott smiled, almost sadistically.

"Nobody knows yet." Stiles sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Hold on." Scott was still smiling. "If they found the body, what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part." I cut in with a smirk. "They only found half."

"We're going." Stiles said.

* * *

Stiles parked his jeep right at the entrance of the forest and we clambered out. Stiles was holding a flashlight as we climbed over the chain barrier that was hardly stopping us from entering.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked as we walked through the forest.

"You're the one who's always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles said excitedly.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott said.

"Yeah, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." I commented sarcastically.

"No, because I'm playing this year." Scott told us. "In fact, I'm making first line."

"That's a good dream, Scott." I said. "Even if it's somewhat delusional."

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked after we all walked in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Huh." Stiles coughed. "I didn't even think about that."

"And what if whatever killed the body is still out here?" Scott went on.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles nodded.

"You don't think about a lot of things, Stiles." I teased.

"It's comforting to know that you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott huffed as we climbed a hill.

"I know." Stiles said excitedly.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott asked as he leaned against a tree, trying to catch his breath.

"Come on, Scotty." I called to him from the top of the hill. "We're almost there."

"Come on!" Stiles yelled excitedly. Scott and I ran behind him to try and keep up.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled through ragged breathing. "Wait up!"

"Stiles Stilinski, get your butt back here or I swear to God, I will brand it with a red hot poker!" I yelled through gritted teeth but he kept running.

A loud bark stopped me and Scott in our tracks and we saw that Stiles was now facing one of the canines from the police force.

"Crap!" Scott muttered and grabbed me, pulling us both behind a tree so we couldn't be seen.

"Stay right there!" One of the officers shouted over the barking of the police dog.

"Hang on, hang on!" A masculine voice cut over the officer and it was Stiles' dad. "This little delinquent belongs to me."

"Dad, how you doing?" Stiles asked innocently, as if he hadn't been looking for the body in the woods.

"So, do you, uh, listen in to all my phone calls?" Sheriff Stilinski questioned his son.

"No." Stiles said. "Well, not the boring ones."

"Where are your usual partners in crime?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Who, Scott and Irina?" Stiles exclaimed. "They're both at home. They said they wanted to get a good night's rest for first day of school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone."

"Scott! Irina!" Sheriff Stilinski yelled. "You out there?"

"See, nobody out here." Stiles told him.

"Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car and you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called 'invasion of privacy'." Sheriff Stilinski pulled his son by the ear away from Scott and I.

"Well, we got out of that one." I told Scott as the thunder boomed behind us.

"Let's get going." Scott muttered and I grabbed his hand, letting him lead me away.

* * *

We stumbled through the woods cautiously, trying not to trip over fallen logs or get hit in the face by branches. Scott kept turning around everytime an owl hooted or whenever I stepped on a branch. He stopped in his tracks to look at something in the distance before we were both knocked down by a herd of deer, both of us letting out cries of surprise. I covered my head with my hands and curled into a ball, trying not to get trampled.

When the herd had gone, I stood up from the forest floor, brushing off mud from my skirt. I looked over at Scott, who was breathing heavily and wiping dirt off his jeans. He turned on the light of his phone and started searching around the forest.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"I dropped my inhaler. I need to find it." Scott told me.

I shrugged my shoulders and took a step backwards before my foot caught on something hard and I fell over onto my back. I groaned and sat up before looking at what I tripped over. I let out an ear-piercing scream as I saw the top half of a body.

"Irina, what is it?" Scott yelled and rushed over to me, crouching down.

"D-D-Dead b-b-body." I stuttered, pointing at the lifeless corpse.

Scott flashed his phone over it and he flinched. "Damn, Stiles is gonna be mad we found the body."

I whacked Scott in the chest with my hand and he laughed a little before taking a step back and falling down a hill. I quickly got up and ran down the hill to where he was laying.

"Are you okay, Scott?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, I think I hit my head." Scott muttered in pain as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's hope you don't have a concussion." I said.

"Yeah." Scott said before pushing himself to his feet.

Before Scott and I could even take a step to the exit of the woods, I heard a low growling noise.

"Please tell me you heard that." I said to Scott and he nodded.

"I thought there wasn't any wolves in California." Scott said.

"Maybe it's not a wolf." I stammered.

We both turned around and saw a black mess of hair with... glowing red eyes. My eyes widened as it sped towards us and time seemed to slow down as Scott brought me to the forest floor. I released an ear-piercing scream as the creature sunk it's jaws into my leg. My whole body felt like it was on fire. Hot tears trickled down my face as the creature ran away after also biting Scott.

"Irina, are you okay?" Scott rushed over to me.

"It hurts, Scotty." I cried, pushing on the wound to stop the blood flow.

"I'll help you home." Scott grabbed one of my arms and slung it over his shoulder, helping me limp through the woods.

"What do you think that thing was?" I asked, resisting a scream every time I put pressure on my wounded leg.

"Whatever it was, it had big teeth." Scott muttered.

"Where did it get you?" I said.

"Hip." Scott said.

"Lucky." I joked.

"You can stay at mine tonight. I don't want you going home on that leg." Scott told me.

"Thanks, Scotty." I smiled. "You're a great friend.

* * *

We had finally made it to his house and Scott helped me through the door and up the stairs to his room.

"My mom's not home until like 11, so we're good." Scott said.

"She loves me, so she won't care if I stay." I giggled.

Scott placed me onto his bed and I laid back, trying to shift my leg a little so it wouldn't sting so much.

"I'm going to clean your wound and dress it." Scott told me, holding rubbing alcohol and a bandage.

"Is this going to hurt?" I asked.

"Probably." Scott offered me a sympathetic smile.

He got to work on my bite wound and I had to keep gripping the sheets on his bed to not flinch away from his gentle touch in pain. When he finally placed on the bandage, I had sighed in relief and wiped away the tears that had been produced through the ordeal.

"So, how am I supposed to get my outfit for school tomorrow if I'm staying here?" I said.

"I don't know." Scott said.

"How about I call Katie in the morning, tell her I slept over here and ask her to drop off some clothes before school?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Scott smiled.

"So, are we sleeping in the same bed like we did when we were kids?" I grinned.

"I can take the couch. My bite isn't as bad as yours." Scott chuckled and threw me some of his clothes. "Sleep tight, Irina."

"Night, Scotty." I waved and he left the room.

I managed to shift out of my dirty clothes and shove on Scott's clothes. They were warm and comfy. I always loved sleeping over at Scott's. Melissa never minded and always said I was like family. I shifted under the comforter and switched off the light, closing my eyes and having a restful sleep.

* * *

**So that's Chapter 1 and Irina! You won't find out what she is until a couple of chapters later, as she isn't a werewolf. It's basically similar to Lydia. Since the bite transformed her into a banshee, the bite will transform Irina into what she really is. Plus, Katie is her adoptive mother as her real mom was murdered by werewolves for reasons. Everything will be revealed very soon! Please read on!**


	2. First Day

Katie had provided me with extra clothes and a ride to school since I would never fit on Scott's bike with my injury. I had dressed in a skirt since jeans would just push against the bandage and make the pain worse. I stepped out of Katie's car and waved her goodbye before approaching Scott and Stiles.

"Hey, guys." I said. "Did you tell him, Scott?"

"About the bites?" Stiles asked. "Yeah, he did."

"Well, here's mine." I hitched up my skirt a little to show the bandage then let go of it when Stiles had nodded.

"Are you fine to walk around school?" Stiles said.

"I think so. It still burns a little but I think I'll be good." I smiled at him.

"So, Scott tell me you found the body." Stiles remarked.

"Yeah, I kinda tripped over it and almost had a panic attack when I saw it." I shrugged.

"That is freaking awesome." Stiles chuckled. "This is seriously going to be the best thing that's happened to this town... since the birth of Lydia Martin." Stiles has had a hopeless crush on Lydia since the third grade. It was a little pathetic. "Hey, Lydia. You look like you're going to ignore me." Stiles trailed off after Lydia had completely blanked him out.

"Still stretching for girls completely out of your league, Stilinski?" I taunted.

"Shut up, Reed." Stiles pouted and then turned to Scott. "You're the cause of this, y'know."

"Uh huh." Scott mocked.

"Dragging me down to your nerd depths." Stiles complained. "I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by you."

"Yeah, by association." I commented sarcastically as we entered the school after the bell had rang for English class.

* * *

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." Our English teacher said as he wrote on the whiteboard. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody."

"Already?" I whispered to Stiles who just shrugged.

"This means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk, outlining this semester." The teacher held up a piece of paper identical to the ones on everyone's desk.

I picked it up, giving it a quick scan before releasing a disinterested sigh and slumping down in my seat. I furrowed my eyebrows as Scott suddenly flinched as if someone had blew a whistle straight into his eardrum. He turned around to look at me with a confused look on his face and I shrugged, not even having the faintest idea what he was thinking about.

I winced as I felt a pounding in my head. Right now, it was slightly dull but I had a feeling it was going to get worse. I let out a quiet groan and rubbed at my temples with my fingers, trying to push out the pain that was forming in my cranium.

Everyone's heads snapped up as the vice principal entered the room with an unfamiliar looking girl with dark brown hair. She must have been new.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent." The VP introduced the nervous looking female. "Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Allison sat down in the seat behind Scott after walking quickly to it. Scott turned around and offered her a pen which she thanked him for. I saw a confused look pass over her face before she masked it to look over the syllabus.

* * *

I groaned softly as I pressed my forehead against the cool metal of my locker. The pain in my head had gotten worse and my eyes were throbbing too. It was killing me but I had no painkillers on hand.

"You okay, Reed?" Stiles asked, placing his hand gently on my shoulder.

"Yeah, my head just really hurts." I lifted myself off the locker to look at him. "It started in English class."

"No Tylenol?" Stiles said.

"Nope." I ran a hand through my blonde locks and hitched my bag higher on my shoulder.

"Well, I hope it gets better." Stiles pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead. "You gonna come watch me and Scott warming the bench?"

"Always." I laughed.

"Hey Scotty." Stiles said as Scott approached us and opened up his locker. The boy stayed silent, looking over at the new girl.

"I wouldn't go for her, Scott." I told him, watching as Lydia Martin approached her. "She's part of the in crowd now. You've got no shot."

"You don't know that." Scott said.

"Oh, but I do." I smiled. "Remember when Isaac Lahey tried asking out Lydia in freshman year? He was totally humiliated. Hardly anyone would talk to him after that. That'll happen to you if you even try and get close to the pretty girl."

"Reed, nobody talks to us anyways." Stiles interrupted. "You only hang around because you feel sorry for us."

"Hey, that is not true." I shook my head. "I stick around because you two are total cuties and I'm too awkward to make friends."

"Can somebody tell me how the new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" Kerri, a girl in our Chemistry class, asked.

"Because she's hot." Stiles shrugged. "Beautiful people herd together."

* * *

I hated lacrosse. It was just really boring and I hated sitting on the bleachers for like an hour just watching them throw balls in sticks. I preferred football. All that raw sportsmanship and energy. It was so invigorating.

"Hi." A small voice came from next to me. I turned my head to see it was Allison.

"Hi." I smiled at her.

"I'm Allison." Allison smiled back.

"I know." I chuckled. "I'm Irina."

"That's a pretty name." Allison said.

"Thanks." I grinned. "It means peace."

I hissed loudly and gripped my head in pain as Coach Finstock blew the whistle. My ears rang loudly after the whistling had stopped.

"Irina, you okay?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, I just have a really sensitive head right now." I smiled weakly at her.

I turned towards the lacrosse field and saw Scott was catching all the shots. When Jackson came up, it was like the world was in slow motion as the ball landed snugly in the net.

"Wow." I whispered.

* * *

**Ew, it's taken me so long to update this. So, the next chapter will be the woods scene, the other lacrosse scene, Stiles researching werewolves and whatever Irina is scene, and the party scene. This episode has only been broken down into three chapters because there's literally so much that happens in it, I really couldn't be bothered mashing it all into one. I think most of the episodes will be split into two/three chapters and some will just be one. Thanks for reading and thanks to the two people who reviewed, Pandagirl323 and Sra. Lahey.**


End file.
